Code: Factory
by Dr.Xana
Summary: Chapters 30 and 31 up. A lot happens. Rated T for violence and mild language. Story Summary inside. P.S. I need a new character. Write a review with how you look and your name.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Code: Lyoko or any characters in it

Summary: After the factory is sold, students come from America and find out about lyoko. In chapter 13, an old enemy of David's make him self known.

Chapter 1

New News

"In other news a strange animal..." the anchor's voice was muffled by Yumi's.

"Jeremie, why do you have that on 24/7?"

"To make sure Xana isn't attacking." Jeremie replied.

"This just in. The abandoned factory on the edge of Sonyar Park has been put up for sell!" the news anchor said.

"No way," Jeremie said.

"There will be an auction on July 31, four days from now." The Lyoko gang sat stunned as the anchor man continued on about someone making a sling shot to make pigs fly. Nothing would have prepared them for this. How would they get enough money to buy the factory? This would not be good.

"Um… so… uhh," Odd struggled to find words. "At least none of us have bought anything recently. I've got like 600 Euro."

"1000," Yumi said.

"$400," Jeremie said.

"$1500," Ulrich said.

All together they had 3500 Euro. They hoped it would be enough. But there hopes were too high for how much they had.


	2. Ch2 Aelita Gets the News

I still don't own lyoko

Chapter 2

Aelita gets the News

Something was strange about this but Jeremie couldn't figure it out. He got on his computer and contacted Aelita.

"Hello Jeremie."

"Hey, Aelita. There's something you should know. The factory's been put up for sell. In four days. We have $35000. Probably not enough. I hope no one else wants it."

"Do you think Xana's behind it?"

"I doubt it."

"Remember that time Xana took over that plane and sent it into the Mediterranean Sea?" Aelita reminded him.

The memory came back like a tsunami. Flight 1566 was taken over a few months ago. It was all over the news. It kept circling the water. Everyone else said it was Xana, but Jeremie just said it was a malfunction. A few days after the crash, Jeremie got a letter from his parents. Inside was a ticket for the plane. Jim apologized for getting it to him late. It turned out that Xana took over the plane because the records said he would be on the plane. From then on Jeremie did a scan of towers every time something suspicious happened.


	3. Ch3 Auction Day

Don't own Lyoko

Chapter 3

Auction Day

"Let's go." Jeremie said. "We can't be late." They ran as fast as they could to the bridge and were relived to see only a few people were there.

"The bidding will begin shortly," the man up front said.

"Good." Jeremie said. "Let's hope this is enough," he said as held up the envelope with 3500 Euro in it.

"Any first offers?" the man said.

"30," said a man near the front.

"50!"

"99!"

"100!"

The bidding went on and on, climbing in price.

"3400!" a man in a uniform with the USA weapons center on it.

"3500!" Jeremie yelled.

"Too much for me," said the USA weapons guy.

"3500 going once, twice," the auctioneer said.

"10000!" a strange figure said as it walked up to Jeremie. "Too bad, boy, looks like it's mine to have."

"15000!" Jeremie said.

"Jeremie, we don't have that kind of money," Ulrich whispered.

"300000!" the strange man said.

"Sold to the man in the overcoat and top hat." said the auctioneer.

"Oh, crap!" the Lyoko gang said in unison.

"Here is the deed Mister?" the auctioneer said.

"Zanaz." the man said.

"Mr. Zanaz." Mr. Zanaz took the deed.

"Now, get off my property." The Lyoko gang stood in shock as the strange man pushed people off his new property.


	4. Ch4 Foreign Students

I don't own Lyoko but I wish I did

Chapter 4

Foreign Exchange Students

"I can't believe it! Can you believe they just would just sell it to that man?" Jeremie was screaming.

"Not really," Odd replied.

"NOT REALLY!"

"Jeremie, calm down," Ulrich said. "As long as Mr. Zanaz doesn't find the computer…"

"Attention students, students from America will be arriving today. Two for their intelligence and one for his athletic abilities. Jeremie Belpois, Yumi Ishiyama, Odd Robbia, and Ulrich Stern, you will meet them at the B terminal in the airport. Your names were chosen at random. Sort of," the intercom said.

"No way. Now we have to pick up a few American kids from the airport. How could this week get any worse?" Jeremie said.

"A taxi limo will be waiting outside at 3:00p.m. This is mandatory."

"At least we get to ride in a limo," Odd said.

* * *

3:00 

The Lyoko gang walked to the street towards the limo. The driver opened the door for them.

"Hello Lady and Gentlemen. Please, no shoes on the leather," the driver said, his accent a thick British one.

"No prob," Yumi said. They got in the limo and were amazed. It had a mini fridge, three TV's, and a computer.

"This is the coolest,"Odd said. The ride there was uneventful. They just watched three channels of the news at once (Jeremie's idea). Nothing exiting really.

When they got there, they rode the tram to the B terminal. To American students walked straight up to them. The taller one spoke first.

"Hello Jeremie. The school sent us your photos so we'd know who to look for. I'm David, and this is Taylor." The taller one said. David was tall and slender with brown hair and bluish-green eyes. Taylor was shorter than David but with a regular build. He had blond hair and green eyes.

"Hi," Taylor said.

"Where's the other one. We were told three, not two," Ulrich pointed out.

"Ah, yes. The other one. She had to attend a family reunion and will be here in a week." David said.

"Which one of you two got here on intelligence?" Jeremie couldn't help but ask.

"I did," David said. "Taylor got here on athletic ability. Trust me. Taylor is stronger than he looks. We didn't have to come, but we thought a change of scenery was due and we had to come."

"Hey, Yumi. I thought your picture was great but you're even better." Taylor said. Ulrich sneered.

"Is he on planet Earth?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, we'd better go," Yumi said. They all climbed in the limo and rode back to Kadac. There was something strange about the Americans, especially David. He hardly talked.


	5. Ch6 Xana Attack 1

Chapter 6

Xana Attack: 1

Jeremie was watching the news.

"This important news bulletin just in. A missile was launched randomly and is headed for a power plant in France. We will update you after the break." the casters voice said.

"Oh great," Jeremie said.

"What's the matter? So we'll be with out power for a while," David said. He had set up in Jeremie's room like the principal told him.

"It's more than that," Jeremie said as he ran out of the room.

David got Taylor and told him to follow him. David followed Jeremie to a spot and he disappeared. David walked to the spot and tapped on it. It had a metallic ding. He brushed the leaves away and it revealed a hatch. David opened it up.

"Come on!"

They followed the tunnel to a ladder. They climbed it and found them selves on a bridge. They saw Jeremie walk into the factory and followed him. Jeremie walked into the elevator and it went down. They waited for it to come up. They got inside and it went down. It stopped but didn't open. David noticed the keypad. He quickly typed some numbers and the door opened. There was a huge computer.

"How did you figure out the password?" Jeremie said.

"Well, I heard you say Xana a few days ago when you were talking to Odd, because everyone else was out. I decided to look it up on the internet. After some hacking, I found some government files about this Lyoko world. Xana took over the missile and aimed at that power plant didn't he? I also read that Aelita was made in it."

"How did you…" Jeremie was flabbergasted. This American had hacked into French government files that Jeremie could only get to the basics, like the password.

"I wasn't sent here because I was the smartest in the state. I'm here because I got a perfect score on the SAT. I scored off the chart on the IQ test. AND, they say I'm smarter than Mozart, da Vinci, Edison, and even Einstein. For me, it took a few seconds," David said. "Now, we're going down to the scanners and you are going to put us in, or we'll tell everyone about the factory. Perhaps, I'll go and get Mr. Zanaz." David walked back to the elevator with Taylor and sent it down.

"It's worth a try," Jeremie said. "Transfer Taylor. Transfer David."

* * *

Lyoko

David and Taylor came to. David was wearing a long, pitch black cloak and was holding a scythe. He looked like the Grim Reaper. Taylor was wearing stealthy armor and had two samurai swords. He looked like an assassin for world leaders.

"What the…" Odd said as he turned around.

"Guys, David found out everything, they're going to help." Jeremie said over the PA typesystem Lyoko has.

"We don't have time to train you," Ulrich said.

"No problem," David said.

"Big problem. You're going to get killed in here; you'll only get in our way." Ulrich said.

"Really," David said slyly. He raised his scythe and ripped a hole in the air. He stepped through and appeared behind Ulrich. He quickly put his scythe around Ulrich's neck. It went by so fast.

"Still think it's a problem?" David said as he stepped back from Ulrich.

"Okay, not you, but what about Taylor?" Odd said.

"Ha," Taylor laughed. He started to run. He was running so fast, that he couldn't be seen. Odd began shooting his arrows at nothing. He ran out and Taylor slowed to a stop with his swords pointing at Odd's chest.

"Wow, I'm impressed," a strange girl said as she stepped out from behind Yumi.

"You must be Aelita," David said.

"I am, you look kind of creepy in that cloak."

"I know."

"Oh, great, I'm out of arrows," Odd said.

"I can fix that." David waved his hand over Odd's. There was a small flash of light. "There, you're refilled."

"Jeremie, am I really refilled?"

"Yeah, I don't know how, but he did it."

"Yes, I did. Now let's get moving. The missile will hit in ten minutes." David said. They ran towards the pulsations. All of a sudden, about ten krabes appeared and attacked. They easily wiped out Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi.

"Uh-oh," Jeremie said.

"Taylor, take does five. I'll take these five. Aelita, get to the tower." David ordered. Aelita ran. Taylor ran up to his five and took them out with lightning speed.

"David, try not to take so long with yours."

"I'll try; it's just so fun to mess with them." David ran dodging everything shot at him. He ran through wiping out most of them with his scythe. The last one shot it out of his hands. He ran up to it, and instead of hitting it, his hand went inside of it. It blew up.

In the tower, Aelita deactivated it, stopping the missile. The missile automatically blew up a mile in the air.

* * *

Factory

"Return to the past now," Jeremie said as he pressed the return key. The white light engulfed the world, sending it back in time.


	6. Ch7 Origin of Lyoko

Chapter 7

Origin of Lyoko

"So tell me how you found out about Lyoko," Jeremie said.

"Well, last week I over heard you talking to Odd. 'Xana is keeping to him self a lot.' You said. 'Yeah, hopefully he won't send monsters after Aelita.' Odd said. _What in the world is Xana and who is Aelita? _I thought to my self. I got on my laptop and went on the internet. I typed in 'Xana; Aelita' and the first thing that popped up was a classified government website. Sometimes the French government thinks that people won't try the obvious. I typed in 'French' as the password and it granted me access to all the data. It said a lot of things. It had an internet journal of the chief scientist.

"Here it is." David pulled out his laptop and looked up the website. "The government thought that no one would ever think it to be so obvious. In the journal, it had the passwords to everything. The password to the journal was difficult to figure out. I had to find out the scientist's daughter's name. Here's the journal."

Chief scientist Dr. Monro's Journal

January 15, 2000

The nature of this program is to be a digital paradise. In about 10 months, we'll be able to add living facilities to it. XANA is a very smart computer program which I designed to help the process. Today we'll put him in to use.

January 25, 2000

Jack had an excellent suggestion today. He said we should design some one who would know everything about Lyoko, but nothing of its origin. We'll name her Aelita.

February 25, 2000

It's been a full month and a half. We have successfully created a forest region. Aelita is still under construction. She should be ready in a month.

March 10, 2000

Xana has begun communication with Aelita and she has started with us. She's still the basics mind you. Lines and circles. She'll be ready soon. As will the icy region.

March 30, 2000

Aelita is complete. She still has no idea who we are or where we are. However, she knows all about Lyoko, even if we just made it.

April 9, 2000

Xana is getting smarter. For some reason or another, he has begun building towers. We're not sure why, but just to be safe, we've programmed Aelita to be able to deactivate them, just to be safe.

May 10, 2000

We've completed all the regions. Xana's made himself one other region and Aelita doesn't know how to get there. Believe me, neither do I.

June 1, 2000

Making Lyoko was a mistake. Xana has become so smart, that he can take over things in the real world. He's blocked off the way to the main computer to shut it down. He's taken over a small fighter jet and sent it right at us. Xana has knocked out Aelita so she can't deactivate them. The passwords are listed below in case someone finds this journal. I hope Xana doesn't last

Real World

"So, they created Lyoko as a paradise. Sort of like for a vacation and stuff. What I don't get is, why did the scientist finish his sentence?" Odd said.

"You don't pay a lot of attention do you Odd? That's when the fighter jet shot him." David said. "I even found a way to materialize Aelita."

"Wow, I mean wow. That's amazing," Ulrich said.

They went to the factory and materialized Aelita.


	7. Ch8 Dates of Kadic

Chapter 8

Dates of Kadic

"Hey Yumi, there's a movie in theaters this weekend that I want to see. You want to go?" Taylor asked Yumi at lunch when Ulrich left.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes."

"Yeah I'll go. Which movie is it?"

"The Longest Yard, they felt like showing it again."

"I saw that, it's a great movie."

"Yeah it is. So how 'bout this Friday at 8:00?"

"Sure."

* * *

Friday 

Taylor was all ready for his date with Yumi. He walked over to her house and rang the door bell. Yumi's dad opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Ishiyama, is Yumi ready?" Taylor asked.

"Not yet, she'll be down in a minute. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." Taylor walked in the house and waited by the door for Yumi. Yumi appeared with money in her hand. "Why are you bringing money, Yumi?" Taylor asked. "I was planning on buying your ticket the whole time."

"Isn't that sweet of him, Yumi?" Mrs. Ishiyama said from the living room.

"Yes it is," Yumi said.

"Well let's go. The movies about to start." Taylor said.

* * *

11:15 P.M. 

"Thanks Taylor, I had a great time."

"Thanks Taylor, I had fun."

* * *

The Next Day 

"How could you, Taylor?" Ulrich was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"The last time I checked, Ulrich, you haven't asked Yumi out." Taylor replied calmly. Ulrich had had enough of this. He threw a punch at Taylor, but Taylor dodged it and threw an uppercut at Ulrich's chin. He stopped just before he hit him.

"Get over it Ulrich," Taylor said. Sissy saw the whole thing.

"So Ulrich's not going out with Yumi. And Taylor's only going to be here a couple semesters. Soon he'll go back to America. So looks like I don't have to steal Ulrich from that witch Yumi. Darn. Oh, well. David's kind of cute. Maybe I should go out with him." Sissy kept talking as Herve and Nicolas followed her around. They were crushed. They followed Sissy around all time. Now she wanted to go out with some American. "Now, I just have to ask him out," she said.

David was walking to the factory with Jeremie and Aelita because they saw Mr. Zanaz leave. Sissy ran up to him.

"Hey David."

"Um…Hi Elisabeth."

"Oh David. You can call me Sissy."

"I'm not going to do that, Elisabeth," David said.

"Alright. So, what are you doing this Friday?"

"Not going out with you, if that's what you're thinking."

"Alright then. I'll just have to find someone else to go to the concert with."

"That's fine. I don't like that band any way."

"That's incredible. You're just going to deny free concert tickets?"

"Yep. You'll get over it to."

* * *

Over the next few days, Sissy didn't stop pestering David.

* * *

On Friday, David walked back to the room and closed the door. He was just about to sleep when someone knocked on the door. David got up and opened the door. He was glad to see who it was. 

"Oh thank God it's you Kiva." David was glad to see his girlfriends face again. Her long golden hair looked even more ravishing with the red streak in it. She was shorter than Yumi, but just by a centimeter or two. David was so glad to see her.

"So, who was that I saw walking away from your dorm?" Kiva asked.

"Nobody. She's got this crush on me and I don't care. But she won't stop bugging me." David was finding it hard to explain since Sissy had walked away smiling. However, Kiva believed him. David then spent till 9:00 telling Kiva about Lyoko.


	8. Ch9 Xana Attack 2

Chapter 9

Xana Attack 2

"Hey guys. This is my girlfriend Kiva. I told her all about Lyoko. So next Xana attack, she'll help," David told the gang. Aelita seemed to be all right with it but Jeremie didn't.

"How much did you tell her?"

"Well, he told me about Xana and he showed me the Journal," Kiva answered for her boyfriend.

"Come on, Jeremie. The more people there are, the easier we can fight Xana's monsters," Aelita said.

* * *

Later that Day

"Why did Sissy walk away from your room smiling?" Kiva asked David.

"Okay. I promised to go on a date with her."

"You what?"

"Kiva, listen. I was going to stand her up so she would stop bugging me."

"All right, I believe you."

"I knew you would. I wouldn't lie to you." He kissed her lightly.

* * *

Jeremie went to his room and turned on the T.V.

"This is really quite amazing. The American army has made a new invention. They call it the Shadow. The shadow can travel through walls, tanks, and other things. Such as people. Not only does it look inside of it, it can deactivate it. Stop it from working. They would really like to thank David Rohde for helping fix out the bugs. Let's watch the army give us a demonstration." The news caster was very excited. A remote control actual sized car pulled up. It started to go. They turned off the lights but turned on the night vision camera. The shadow was a bit lighter than black. It went into the car. The car started going and then the shadow was told to deactivate. The car immediately stopped. When the lights were back on, they examined the engine. It was torn to pieces. "That is really quite amazing, isn't it?" Jeremie thought so. "The only thing that can make it repel is a bright light. Nothing can kill it. Now, we'll make it attack this prisoner on Death Row. He so nicely volunteered." The computer started up. The shadow started for the prisoner, but then it stopped. It flew off. "Now that's not good." It showed the computer. Jeremie didn't like what he saw.

* * *

Jeremie ran down the hall way to alert the others. On the computer was Xana's symbol. The shadow could be at Kadic at any moment. He rushed to the cafeteria.

"Whoa, Jeremie, what's the big hurry?" Kiva asked.

"Xana's taken over a shadow type thing the army made. It can shut down anything, even people. I've already started a scan of the towers," Jeremie said.

"We can't all go to Lyoko. Some of us will have to stay to make sure it doesn't attack any one. I will stay behind, since I'm the only one that knows how to actually repel it," David said. "Kiva, go with them, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Alright." David ran to his room and pulled out a suitcase from underneath his bed. He opened it up and pulled out a halogen light. He handed it behind him. Taylor took it. He handed it to Yumi. David handed him another.

"Alright. When you see it, point the light right at it."

* * *

Factory

"Okay Kiva, go down to the scanners with everyone else. Wait for them to get finished and then step through," Jeremie said.

"Yeah, David told me all of it."

"Okay, Scanner, Ulrich, Aelita, Odd. Virtualization. Scanner Kiva. Transfer Kiva. Virtualization."

The polar region was where they were. When they arrived, they looked at Kiva. She had a long black trench coat on. She opened it up and she was wearing black clothes. All sorts of daggers and throwing stars were placed on the inside of the jacket.

"I'm materializing your rides now," Jeremie said. "Sorry Kiva, I haven't had time to make you one."

"No problem." All of a sudden black wings appeared on her back. She took off into flight as the others rode their vehicles.

When they got to the tower, Xana had a not so welcoming party waiting for them. Seven Kankrelats, Frelions, and a Krabe.

"Oh okay, we like you to Xana," Odd said sarcastically. The Frelions flew towards Kiva, but she quickly took them out. Aelita headed for the tower but was blocked off. The monsters wouldn't attack her. They were waiting for It to arrive. Ulrich, Odd, and Kiva continued fighting. They fought a long time. Finally, they beat everything and Aelita ran into the tower and deactivated it.

* * *

School

The shadow was at the school in a few minutes. On its way there, several police cars were following it. It quickly destroyed every engine. It reached the school and everyone panicked. People were running around like crazy. The shadow finally reached David, Taylor, and Yumi. They all turned on the lights. It repelled the shadow. They ran. After a while, Yumi tripped. The shadow went after her.

"No!" Taylor yelled as he jumped in the way. The shadow went inside him. Inches from death the shadow stopped. The white light engulfed the world sending it back in time.


	9. Ch10 American Kadics 2

Chapter 10

American Kadics 2

"Hello children. Today we will be studying the Periodic Table of Elements," Ms. Hertz said. "Can any one tell me what Polonium is used for?"

David and Kiva raised their hands. "David, you raise your hand all the time. Let Kiva have a chance," Ms. Hertz said.

"Polonium is a good source of pure alpha radiation because most of its isotopes disintegrate by emitting alpha particles. It is mixed or alloyed with beryllium in nuclear research. The element has also been used in textile mills in devices for eliminating static charges; however, beta sources are used more commonly and are less dangerous," Kiva said.

"Wow. I didn't know some of that. Next question. Can any one tell me about Astatine?"

David raised his hand. "You don't give up do you? Okay, what is Astatine?"

"Astatine is a radioactive element and is the heaviest of the halogens. It was prepared in 1940 by bombarding bismuth with high-energy alpha particles. The first synthesized isotope had an atomic weight of 211 and a half-life of 7.2 hours. Afterwards, astatine-210 was produced. It has a half-life of about 8.3 hours. Additional isotopes of this element have been cataloged with half-lives measured in fractions of a second.  
Little uses are known for this element. This highly radioactive halogen behaves chemically like iodine and, like iodine, accumulates in the thyroid," David said with out hesitation.

"How do you two know so much?"

"Well, at home, we would spend every spare second of our time in the library studying about every thing. Then, we ran out of books to read so we went to a public library. We read every book there to. Then, after I won 20,000 US dollars in the lottery, we went to the Library of Congress to read books that we hadn't read. After two months, we had read all the books since we read very fast," David said.

"Also, we read that Kadic Academy was originally supposed to be a house, but the man that was living in it had a daughter and decided to home school her. But then, he died and left the house to his daughter. She decided to make her home into a school for the children of France. She even named it after her father, Jerry Kadic," Kiva said.

"My, oh my. It appears that you to don't even have to be in school."

"We go to school because we would be bored out of our minds at home. Do you have any idea how boring it is in East Texas? It's a good thing the school we go to has a tennis team. Swimming is too easy and tennis is the sport we're good at. We wouldn't be able to be in the exact same classes if it weren't for tennis," David said.

"Well, it seems there's much we could learn about you two. Perhaps some day, you two would like to teach the class instead of a subst-" Ms. Hertz was cut off by the bell.

* * *

Lunch

"So, I heard Ms. Hertz talking about you two. You tell her how ya'll know so much?" Taylor said, for he had been there watching them read so much. They were all the best friends in the world. Well, except the Lyoko gang.

* * *

P.E.

"Okay. Today, we'll be doing push-ups. I want you all to do fifty. Ready, set, go!" Jim said.

Everyone dropped and started doing push-ups. Jim counted how many Taylor did. He lost count at about 152.

"How are you so petite but incredibly strong and athletic?" Jim said.

"I work out about 30 minutes a day but slowly so I don't look huge. At home, my friends always say that I can go to the next level in my strength and stay the same size. And I can," Taylor said.


	10. Ch11 Xana Attack 3: Halloween

Chapter 11

Xana Attack 3: Halloween

Jack walked in to the kitchen, sat down, and looked with a grimace at the questionable meal his wife placed on the table. Of course he would never tell her how disgusted he was with her breakfast, but some how he thought she knew. He worked at the theater in town. This day he would be tortured because today they were showing a 3-D horror movie since today was Halloween. He hated Halloween.

He got in his car and drove to the movies. Once in his office, he noticed a small cloud of black smoke come out of the vent near the concession stand. He thought it was the new guy burning something again. He got up and walked in to the 3-D movie to watch it. During the part with the Headless Horseman, it came out of the screen more than it's supposed to. It disturbed Jack. All of a sudden, one of the horse's feet trampled a person in the theater. Jack ran out to the lobby to see what was going on. When he got out, he saw that every movie had been effected, Michael Myers, Freddy Kruger, and Jason were all standing around with the Headless Horse man.

"Stand alone for no man," the Horseman said. "When you find them, destroy them and Jason, get Aelita and bring her to the factory. Any one that gets in your way, destroy. Freddy, there is nothing that can stop you, not even if they're not afraid of you." The Horseman was the leader of the group. "Michael, destroy the owner of this place."

"Of course." Michael ran to Jack and pulled out his knife and prepared to stab Jack. Jack reflected on his life for the few seconds he had after Michael stabbed him.

* * *

"It's Halloween today, children. If anyone freaks me out, you shall get expelled," the intercom said. "Now, today, after dinner, we will be watching a horror movie. The Ring. Seventh grade and up."

"Oh, that movie was stupid," David said. "Kiva and I saw that movie when it was in theaters in America. The production value was good, but you won't believe how predictable it is."

"Oh, yeah. I saw that move. I freaked my little brother out," Yumi said.

"Well, at least it will freak Sissy out."

"Oh, this just in. We will really be watching Halloween. Same grades," the intercom said.

"Oh, okay. I have this Michael Myers outfit my parents sent me," Odd said.

* * *

Later that night

It was all set up. In the middle of the movie, Odd would jump out and run for Sissy. When she was running around freaked out, Odd would take off the outfit to reveal that he was wearing a regular outfit so he couldn't get in trouble.

* * *

Across the City

Dr. Monro answered his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Monro. It is time to tell Aelita the truth."

"Are you sure? What about that promise-"

"Forget the promise. Tell her."

"Alright sir." As he hung up his cell phone, he walked across the street. Before he could make it there, he was hit by a car.

* * *

Kadic

About half way through the movie, Michael Myers tore through the movie screen the jumped through. Everyone was running around screaming. The Lyoko gang stood laughing. Michael walked in front of them.

"That was classic Odd. Now change before the principle gets here," Ulrich said.

"That's not me," Odd said as he came from behind the curtain.

"If you're there, than who's that?"

All of a sudden the doors burst open in a ball of fire. First, Freddy stepped through the flaming arch way. Then, Jason came through. Finally, the Headless Horseman came through. "It is the real Michael Myers. Xana will win this time children. There's no where to run. Jason, get Aelita," the horseman said.

"Uhhh," he replied. He walked to Aelita and put his machete around her neck as he picked her up.

"Attack him and she dies," Freddy said.

"Jeremie, you, Kiva, and I follow him to where he's going." Then someone walked through the arch way.

"Wait!" he screamed. "I am Dr. Monro." He was cut up really bad. "Aelita, it's time you learned what really happened."

"Now's not a good time old man," Freddy said.

"If she is to die, let her know this. What I put on the internet was a lie. It was really put there to protect you."

"From what?"

"The truth. And that is that-" Monro couldn't finish because Michael stabbed him.

"No!" Aelita screamed. Jason began to run towards the factory. The three followed. When he got there, Mr. Zanaz, still in his hat and overcoat, stood in the way.

"No way are you getting in here."

"Please Mr. Zanav, let him pass. He'll kill her if we can't get in."

"I don't care. This is my property, and I'm not afraid of some guy in a hockey mask." Jason had had enough of this. He stabbed Mr. Zanaz and threw him out of the way. He went into the elevator and pushed the button to make it go down. After it came back up, the three got in and went to the computer room. The automatic transfer was set. David and Kiva ran down and got to the scanners in time to see Jason in one, and a passed out Aelita in another. They got in and Jeremie sent them into Lyoko.

"Hurry up, guys. Jason's taking her to get her memory."

They ran to catch up with Jason. Unfortunately, he still had his machete with him. With one swoop of it, he knocked Kiva's life points down to zero. David stood there for a minute. Then he ran after Jason again. When he caught up, the creature was already taking Aelita's memory. Jason tried to attack David, but he raised his scythe and ripped a hole open. The creature and Jason were getting sucked in. David grabbed Aelita and ran to the nearest tower.

"The activated tower is in the polar region. It's unguarded for now, so hurry up."

They went to the polar region and the tower was right in front of them. Aelita hurried up inside and David was materialized.

"Good thing David made that program to when we go back in time, not only does Xana not get stronger, but anyone that died comes back to life."

* * *

Kadic

The creatures were running around trying to get Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Taylor. They killed anyone that got in their way. Luckily, before Freddy killed the principle, he stopped, and disappeared. Then, the white light engulfed the world and sent them back in time.


	11. Ch12 Xana Attack 4

Chapter 12

Xana Attack 4

Jerry was doing push ups like he usually did. The phone was ringing but he didn't want to answer it. The answering machine picked up.

"Hey, you've reached Jerry Carlton of the U.S.G.S. Leave a message after the beep." BEEP.

"Jerry, it's Jowl. We've picked up some activity near Kadic Academy. I know it's in France, but they really need your help. Your plane leaves tomorrow at 9:00." Jerry got up and started to pack.

**10 MILES NORTH OF KADIC ACEDAMY **

"OKAY SON. Catch the ball when I-" RUMBLE. "Did you feel that?" RUMBLE.

"Get inside right now." RUMBLE. RUMBLE. RUMBLE. Crash.

Kadic

"Attention students. We have a situation here. A volcano has just appeared three Miles north of here. Jerry Carlton of the U.S. Geological survey is here to tell you about what to expect."

"What?" "What was that?" "Oh, my god. We're going die!" is what was heard through out the entire school.

"Look, I know that it's frightening children but you must be told that it is not likely that Mt. Kadic won't erupt. But just be warned. You will start to feel sudden movements in the earth at random times, but they're nothing to be worried about. But, every time you do anything with water, you should make sure that before you touch it, it is clear and no hint of orange. If it is, then contact the nearest teacher and go to the cafeteria. Now, children, the chances of the volcano erupting is very slim but-" RUMBLE. "Don't worry kids, that was nothing to be afraid of. Most likely, nothing will happen, but we want you to be warned." RUMBLE. RUMBLE. RUMBLE.

"Yeah right," David whispered. "Those quakes are happening to close together. It could erupt at any minute."

"David, would you care to tell the class what you just said?" Mr. Fumet asked.

"No sir, I wouldn't want to cause a panic," he replied.

"Now how could you do that?"

"Well…" He wrote on a piece of paper for a minute and gave it to Mr. Fumet.

"Oh my. Well, lets listen some more." RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE.

"Oh, crap," Jerry said over the intercom.

"Mr. Carlton, the water's orange," said a voice.

"OH, Crap!" Jerry screamed. "Listen, there are buses outside ready to take all of you to safe ground." RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE. The earth shook and parts of the ceiling started to collapse. "Walk in an orderly…" What Jerry said next was not heard over the screams of children. The Lyoko gang were the only calm ones. David flipped open his phone and called Jeremie.

"Jeremie, don't even waste time on a superscan, Xana's behind it. It is physically impossible for a 5000 meter high volcano to suddenly appear over time," David said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Yumi, Kiva, Aelita, and I are heading towards the factory hopefully Mr. Zanav won't be there. I still don't know how a Russian man in France can come up with 300000 spare Euros. Anyway, see you there." He hung up before Jeremie could say anything. When they got out side they stopped and looked at Mt. Kadic. It was huge and was shooting ash about 10000 feet into the air. "Don't worry," David said. "Xana has control over it and wouldn't dare get it near Aelita. Come on keep running." BOOM. The top of the cone exploded and lava poured out from it. It scorched the land it touched, and demolished the buildings in its path. They were in a full out sprint as they came into the forest. Yumi started to open the hole. "Don't," David said. "We don't have time. Keep running." So they did. As they were running, Aelita tripped. David helped her up, but she couldn't stand. "You two get to the factory. It's the only safe place. I'll help Aelita get there."

"No, David. I'm not letting you go alone," Kiva said.

"Kiva, go. If any thing were to ever happen to you…I'd never forgive myself," David said. Kiva kissed him on the cheek.

"Good bye."

"Now, go." Kiva and Yumi ran off as David helped Aelita up. They could only walk, but they were going as fast as they could. BOOM. "Aelita, get on my back, we'll go faster if I carry you. Oh god. Here comes the pyroclastic flow. I'm sure Xana won't hurt you with it, but it's still very dangerous." David ran as fast as he could to the factory. When they got there, a gate had been put up that the others climbed over. David had no choice but to waste time opening it. As he was, Aelita screamed. He turned around and saw the pyroclastic flow had reached them already. He stood there, hoping the flow would go around them. It got about a yard away, and went around them. With a sigh of relief, David continued to open the gate. He cursed Mr. Zanaz as he opened the gate. He got in and Mr. Zanaz was waiting.

"Your friends might have got passed, but you won't," Mr. Zanaz said.

"Please, Mr. Zanav. Let us pass."

"No, I will not let you pass. Apparently, my factory is some kind of safe hold against the volcano."

"I'm sorry I have to this," David said. He placed Aelita down and turned back to Mr. Zanaz.

"What are you going to-" Before Mr. Zanaz could finish, David kicked him in the jaw. It knocked him out. David picked Aelita and ran down the stairs Mr. Zanaz had installed and got in the elevator. He called Jeremie.

"We're in the elevator. We don't have time to stop and chat in the computer room, so we're headed straight to the scanners. When Aelita gets to the tower and deactivates it, go back in time."

"But, Xana got rid of your program that didn't allow him to get stronger."

"We don't have a choice. You have to launch the program."

"Alright. Bye." Click.

"Aelita, I'm going to put you in the scanner, the others are waiting for us. Now, when you get there, your ankle will be fine."

Lyoko

"What took you so long, David?" Odd asked.

"Mr. Zanav. He's up at the door way knocked out. Now, head for the tower." When they got fifty yards from the tower, Xana had a surprise for them. Six tarantulas and three mega tanks. "Everyone take one on." As everyone was fighting, Aelita headed for the tower.

"Aelita, watch out. The Skipazoa is there," Jeremie said. The Skipazoa grabbed Aelita. "Guys, Xana's stealing Aelita's memory."

"Yumi, go take care of Aelita," David said as he slashed the tarantula.

"Right," Yumi said as she ran from her mega tank. David quickly took her place. Yumi threw her fan at the Skipazoa and cut off its tentacles. It let Aelita go, and she ran for the tower. She got inside, and deactivated it.

Kadic

"That was the most intense Xana attack. Now we know that he can make natural disasters. What's next, a hurricane?" Odd asked.

"Who knows? But next time, we'll be ready," David said.


	12. Ch13 A New Enemy

Chapter 13

A New Enemy

Kiva and David were sitting in the library reading encyclopedias. As David finished his, Odd walked in.

"What did I tell you? The two lovebirds are reading in the library. You owe me a euro, Ulrich," Odd said.

"Okay, so you were right one time. Don't let it go to your head," Ulrich said.

"Or maybe he just try to pass the next test," David said, startling both Ulrich and Odd.

"Jeremie wants to talk to all of us," Odd said.

"Hang on," Kiva said. She closed to book and put it back on the shelf. "Thirteen down, thirteen to go."

"That's how many I have. Looks like we're both on M. That's going to be interesting. When we come back, you read it first," David said.

"Thanks, David." She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Yeah, well don't do that around Elisabeth, you know how she can-"

"Excuse me?" Sissy said, as she walked out from behind the shelf.

"Hi, Elisabeth. It's not a pleasure to meet you here," David said.

"For the last time, call the Sissy."

"Why?"

"Because I hate the name Elisabeth."

"But why? Your parents gave you that name. Why do you deny it?"

"I…well…I…well, I don't know, I just don't like the name Elizabeth."

"Anyway, what were you saying earlier?"

"Only that, it is now against the rules to do that sort of thing. I won't report it to my Dad if you go to me to the concert on Friday."

"For the last time, Elisabeth, I'm not going to go out with you, I have Kiva, she has me, and you just don't fit in the picture. Even if Kiva were not here, I would never go out with you."

"Then why did you promise to go on a date with me?"

"So you would stop bugging me. You are so annoying, Elisabeth. But, fine, I'll go to the stupid concert with you."

"Yes. I win Kiva."

"Oh, please, Sissy. He's not going for you; he's doing it so I won't get in trouble. Right, David?" Kiva said.

"Right. I'd turn down your concert tickets everyday, but this is a special situation."

"Great, you can come by my dorm at eight on Friday."

"How about you come and get me at 8:15 and we can call a cab."

"But, cabs are expensive!"

"We'll split it 60-40."

"Alright."

"You have the 60."

"But…but…I…fine."

"Now we have to go. Hope to not see you again soon Elisabeth," David said as they were walking away.

"It's Sissy. S-I-S-S-Y."

"What ever, Elisabeth."

Friday

David was helping Jeremie with Aelita's anti-virus. Then Sissy knocked on the door.

"Hang on a second. You might have to pay more than you thought, Elisabeth, because I don't have a lot of money. I'll grab what I can," David said. He lifted his mattress to reveal several hundreds of Euros. He had gotten them when he helped the U.S. army with a lot of devices.

"Liar," Jeremie whispered.

"Shut it," David commanded.

"Are you coming or not?" Sissy asked from behind the still closed door. David opened the door. "Took you long enough."

"Don't complain, Elisabeth. Remember, I'm doing this for Kiva. Oh, and I did some research and found that we can walk to the concert and still make it there."

"Fine," Sissy said.

They were walking down the street when David stopped and put his arm out to stop Sissy. He saw what looked like a small satellite dish coming out of the alley. Sissy saw it to. A dark figure came out of the alley.

"Don't make a sound, Elisabeth," David said.

"It wouldn't matter whether she made one or not," the dark figure said.

"That voice…" David said.

"That's right, David. Jack Scarcraw. I've been watching you in Kadic Academy. I must say you are smarter than I took you for. But, not any more. You ruined my life and I'm going to erase your memory of yours. Ready? One, two, th-" Before he could finish, David and Sissy took off.

"Elisabeth, don't slow down." There was a short noise and then Sissy fainted. David picked her up and kept running. When he got to the school, he put her in the infirmary. When he turned around, Kiva was standing in front of him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Scarcraw's returned."


	13. Ch14 Jack Scarcraw

Chapter 14

Jack Scarcraw

Jack Scarcraw was a thirty-three year old whose life was ruined a year ago. He often remembered things from his past.

28 years ago…

"Ms. Scarcraw, your son's work is terrible. He can't read or write. He can barely hold a pencil. The accident has really damaged your son. We decided to give him an I.Q. test and he got a 61. In the beginning of the year it was 130." The teacher was talking. Jack was sitting in a chair trying to color while his mom, a slightly attractive twenty-eight year old, talked to his teacher. "I'm afraid we have to send your son to a special school." Jack didn't understand what was happening, after the accident he hardly ever did.

"The doctors said he'd snap out of it. The car accident won't leave a mark on him for long. I swear to God that he will get better," his mom said.

"The school will give him until second grade to send him away. He needs to get better, Joyce. This school has a reputation to look after."

"Is that all your worried about? Your schools stupid reputation? You're going to send my Jack away just so the school can get a better grade average. I'll tell you something, Ms. Doe, your school is terrible. Me and my husband will move out of here and go to East Texas. Jack will be out in a matter of days. Good bye, Jane." She grabbed her son's hand and dragged him away. He cried because he didn't get a chance to finish his coloring. "Come on, sweetie. We'll go get some ice cream." Jack immediately understood that. He was so happy. But his mom wasn't, and he knew that. He also knew it was his fault some how.

Present…

"I might be smart now, but at least I was happy when I was stupid. I'll get David and all his friends. I think I'll start with Kiva…" he said. Then he thought of another memory. When he's older.

26 years ago…

"Joyce, are you sure it's a good idea to have him in the house when she arrives?" Jack was eating his dinner while his mom and dad, a thirty-one year old man, were talking about the baby Joyce was carrying. Jack didn't know that.

"Yes, John. He'll snap out of it in no time. He won't harm her, he wouldn't harm a fly. Don't worry about it, she'll be alright," Joyce assured her husband.

"I hope your right, for hers and his sakes."

Present…

"I'll get rid of his friends just like he got rid of mine," Jack vowed as he stabbed his knife into his chairs arm.


	14. Ch15 Xana's Offer

Chapter 15

Xana's Offer

It was a dark night. Ulrich finally fell asleep. He started to dream…

"Ulrich," an evil voice said. "I can give you what you want. Yumi."

"Who are you?" Ulrich asked.

"Xana," the voice replied.

"You can't make me join you."

"I can give you anything you want, all I ask in return is your service to me. Pledge your allegiance to me and become the strongest, fastest human in the world. Then, when I take over, you will be the general of my armies. Waves of monsters at your command. Everything yours for the taking."

"No! I will never betray my friends!"

"Fool! If that's the way you want to be, then you shall die with the rest of your friends!" Xana screamed. "You will never know the power I could have given you!"

Ulrich awoke with a jolt. Was it a dream? Or was Xana really speaking to him?


	15. Ch16 Ulrich & Yumi

Chapter 16

Ulrich and Yumi

Over the next few weeks, Ulrich had become more and more in love with Yumi. But she was with Taylor, what could he do? He had to have her. Could Xana really give her to him? He had to get Yumi.

"Yumi, I know you're with Taylor, but I just want you to know that I love you, and all I really want is for you to be happy," Ulrich said.

"Ulrich, I love you to," Yumi said.

"Then, you've been hiding your feelings too?" Ulrich said, moving closer to Yumi.

"Yes, I have," she replied moving closer to Ulrich. They both leaned forward to kiss each other. And they did. For that moment, Ulrich felt as though the world was peaceful. Then he woke up.

The Next Day…

"Well that's really confusing, Ulrich. Two dreams with seemingly endless meaning. In the first one, Xana talks to you and makes an offer. I'm assuming that it has something to do with wanting Yumi. He offers you anything you want. Then, you dream that you and Yumi confess that you love each other. It's highly strange, but it seems that they are interlocking dreams. Both discussing your love for Yumi. You probably need to talk to a real psychiatrist, but I would advise you to tell her your feelings or you'll continue to have these dreams," David said.

"Thanks David. You won't tell anyone about this will you?" Ulrich asked.

"No, as your psychiatrist I would never tell anyone what you told me."

"Thanks," Ulrich said. He had to tell Yumi after school.

After School…

Ulrich was running to find Yumi, but couldn't. Then, he ran into Taylor.

"Whoa, where are you headed in such a hurry?" Taylor asked.

"To tell Yumi something," he said.

"To tell her you love her, right?"

"How did you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes. I can see it in her eyes to. Go ahead, Ulrich. I'm not stopping you," Taylor said. Ulrich continued to run. He turned the corner to look behind the boiler room, and there she was. But a man's arm was around her neck, holding a knife to it.

"Get your friends or she'll die," he said. "Tell them that Jack Scarcraw has your love at knife point."

"Yumi!" Ulrich screamed.

"I'm alright, go get Jeremie and the others," she said. So Ulrich did.

"God I hate that man!" David said.

"Come on, or he'll kill Yumi," Ulrich said. So they followed him behind the boiler room.

"Let her go, Jack! She has nothing to do with this!" David said.

"She does now! So do all your friends! You destroyed my life and I'm going to destroy yours by killing your friends!"

"Jack, please! You'll never get away with this," David said.

"Yes I will! There's nothing the police can do. I'll get out on the insanity plead. You on the other hand, will end broken-hearted and friendless. Your life will be ruined and you will be dead inside!"

"Jack, I'm sorry about your friends, but-"

"Sorry isn't good enough. I will kill her!"

"Jack…" David pleaded. By now the skies had darkened and the wind was blowing hard. Lightning was striking everywhere. Then, all of a sudden, Jack disappeared.

"Where is he?" Aelita asked.

"Back at his home. He has made a teleportation device," David said.

Yumi was lying, passed out, on the ground. "Yumi!" Ulrich cried out.

"Ulrich?" she said weakly. Ulrich went and took her in his arms.

"Yumi, I have to tell you…I love you," Ulrich said lovingly.

"I love you too, Ulrich. I always have," Yumi said.

"Me too." They kissed. They kissed until the skies went back to normal.


	16. Ch17 The Artic Wolf

Chapter 17

The Artic Wolf

"Who's Jack Scarcrow?" Odd asked.

"Scarcraw. He is a man who used to be, well, retarded. A laboratory had made a device that could fix the mind of a person and make them smarter. But it wouldn't work. They got me out of school to help them fix it. I did. After the device was tested on him, it took him a little while to get smart. When he did, his co-workers got jealous and got him fired. He blamed me for it. And now he's back. He'll have sworn to get rid of all my friends like he blames me for. You all have to watch your backs. He's erased Elisabeth's memory, but she'll be okay," David said.

"Yeah, and one day, when we were in the mall, he came up to us and tried to shoot us. The security officer shot him in the leg before he could shoot us," Kiva said.

"Another time he snuck into the school and tried to knife us. It would have worked if our teacher wasn't a six degree black belt in Karate," Taylor said.

"So, I stand by what I said. Watch your backs."

Three Days Later

David and Kiva were in the library again reading some French books. Jim came in and started to talk to the librarian who automatically said no to what ever it was Jim asked, so he walked over to David to tell him something.

"Uh, David. A dog is here for you," Jim said.

"Jim, it's an artic wolf not a dog. And don't worry, he's a trained wolf," David said.

"Artic Wolf? You mean Conroe?" Kiva asked.

"Yes, you seemed so depressed with being away from your family and now Jack is here, I decided to bring him here."

"How did you get the principle to allow it?"

"Well…"

Two Days Ago…

"Mr. Delmas, David is here to see you."

"Thank You Miss Weber, send him in."

"Hello Mr. Delmas," David said.

"Hello David," He replied. "What are you here for?"

"I was wondering if I could get my pet wolf, Conroe, to come to Kadic," David said.

"Absolutely not, no animals allowed on campus," Mr. Delmas said.

"Please sir, it's not really for me, it's for Kiva. She's really been homesick and all that's been happening, it would really cheer her up," David said. "And I can even pay you to allow it," he said as he was pulling out a check book.

"I doubt you could possibly have enough-"

"How's 100 Euros?"

"Well I must say, that is a lot of money, so I guess I can allow it," he said.

"I will also need permission to keep him in mine and Kiva's rooms with Jeremie and Aelita."

"Are you sure they'll be okay with that?"

"Sure."

"Alright then, you can bring your wolf here, as long as he's trained. First attack on anybody and he's out of here."

"Don't worry sir, he wouldn't hurt anyone unless Kiva or me told him to, and we won't."

Present…

"Oh, David. That's so nice of you. Come on, let's go see him," Kiva said. She ran out of the library and David followed her. They went out and they saw their wolf sitting they're waiting for them. As soon as they walked outside, he got up and started barking with joy. It was a good thing it was Friday afternoon.

Later…

"So how come your dog gets to stay here and my dogs not suppose to?" Odd asked.

"For the last time Odd, is not a dog. He's an artic wolf. And I just asked the principle."

"Yeah well, if you ask me, it's not fair."

"Yeah well, no one asked you, I can lend you some money to get Kiwi allowed," David said.

"Great, thanks pal."

"That's what friends are for."

"So uh…how much will I end up paying you back?"

"Oh, maybe fifty Euro. I can't believe you wasted your money on a stereo system."

"Grrrr…" Conroe growled at Sissy as she walked by.

"Knock it off," David said.

"Why is that dog growling at me?" Sissy said.

"Because, Elisabeth, he knows that his owners don't like you. Me and Kiva. I suggest you leave before he attacks, on my command."

"You wouldn't dare," Sissy said.

"Conroe, sick her," David commanded. Conroe barked. Sissy screamed and ran. Odd and David sat there laughing.


	17. Ch18 Aelita meets Conroe

Chapter 18

Aelita meets Conroe

"Come on Jeremie. You know you like him," David said, trying to get Jeremie to pet Conroe.

"No, I'm trying to find the anti-virus for Aelita," Jeremie said.

"It'll only take a second." Aelita knocked on the door.

"Come in," David said. When Aelita saw Conroe, she froze. She looked into the wolf's yellow eyes and he looked into hers. His black fur began to rise. "Conroe, knock it off. It's Aelita. She's our friend. Don't-wait a minute. I remember ya'll saying something about Aelita having visions. Aelita, Conroe looks like the wolf in them doesn't he?"

Aelita nodded her head, the rest of her body frozen with fear. "But we got rid of those visions," Jeremie said.

"That doesn't mean she forgot them," David said.

"I thought you said Conroe was an artic wolf," Jeremie said.

"Technically, he's half artic. His other parent must have been here in France. Then a traveler found the baby wolf and brought him to America. Then he sold it to us. I think those memories came from somewhere. Xana didn't make them up," David explained. "Aelita, trust me, Conroe is fully trained. He wouldn't chase a cat unless me or Kiva told him to. He's not going to harm you," David said comfortingly. "Come on, introduce yourself." Aelita started to walk towards him, and he walked towards Aelita. When they met, she began to stroke his back. He started to wag his tail and lay down. "See, Aelita. I told you."

"He's such a good wolf…such a nice wolf…" Aelita said softly. After the visions, she thought she would be afraid of wolves forever. But this wolf was different. He was different from other wolves. He was raised by two humans that cared for him. That's what was wrong with the wolves in her visions, no one cared for them.


	18. Ch19 Xana's Offer:Odd

Chapter 19

Xana's Offer: Odd

Odd stared at the ceiling waiting to fall asleep. Usually he was wide awake, but today was different. Then, he finally fell asleep.

"Odd," a voice said. Odd opened his eyes and saw a figure wearing a cloak in the distance. It had two piercing red eyes.

"What do you want?" Odd asked.

"What do you want? I can get you anything you want. You could get strength unimaginable. All you have to do is join me, Odd, and obey my every command," it said.

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am, Odd. Just think."

"Xana."

"That's right. I can give you anything you want. Anything at all. All I want you to do is to destroy your friends the next time you enter my sector."

"I'll never hurt my friends, Xana. There's nothing you can give me to obey you."

"Then you will die with the rest of your friends, Odd…" Xana's voice drifted away and was replaced by a buzzing noise. His alarm clock.

Odd woke up immediately and wondered if Xana really had talked to him.

* * *

So... Do you think Xana's really offering them anything, or is it just a dream? 


	19. Ch20 Jack Scarcraw's Past

Chapter 20

Jack Scarcraw's Past

Jack sat in his chair. The rain poured down on the window and the lightning flashed. "Why didn't you do it?" he asked himself. "You had them in your reach."

28 Years Ago…

"Come on, Joyce, why do we need to spend an hour driving to a place for dinner?"

"Because, John, no one else eats here on Tuesdays," his wife replied.

"Don't you think we should call to check up on him? He doesn't like babysitters very much."

"No. He'll be fine. Harry said he was trained, and you saw the certificates that proved it."

"But last time he caused a law suit for running into the babysitter and causing her to fall and break her leg."

"John, for the last time, Jack will be fine." They ate their dinner and drove back home. There they found Harry frozen staring at Jack, who was passed out on the floor.

"Mrs. Scarcraw, please don't get mad, I accidentally pushed him a little hard, and he hit the wall, head first. It was an accident. Honest. Please, don't get mad."

"We're not mad, Harry. It was an accid-"

"How could you say that, John? He has hurt our little boy very badly. Call 911 and tell them to send the police and an ambulance." Joyce picked up her son, he woke up and started to cry. "Don't worry, Jackie. It'll be okay. Don't worry…"

Twenty-three hours later…

"Mrs. Scarcraw, I'm afraid it's worse that we thought. Your son has suffered sever brain damage that will have cut his I.Q. in half. He will never recover, Mrs. Scarcraw. There is nothing we can do," the doctor said. Joyce was crying the whole time. Her bright son would now be different from everyone else. She knew that she couldn't let anyone know it was permanent.

Present…

Jack still loved his mother, but had lost contact with her. He had also lost contact with his sister and his father. He spent three months after he became smart looking for them, but never found them. He never wanted to find his father.

20 Years Ago…

"Happy Birthday, Joanna. Make a wish and blow out the candles." It was Joanna's, Jack's eight year old sister, birthday. She closed her eyes and thought of a wish. _I wish my brother was smart again_. She always knew her brother used to be smart, her parents told her. She was tired of being made fun of, and him being made fun of. She blew out her candles and Jack jumped and yelled with joy.

"Calm down, Jack," Joyce said softly. He did. But not before his father slapped him in the back of the head. His father hit him often because he thought it was the only way to get through to him. Joyce thought and knew differently. She had never shown any anger towards him because it upset him. "Why did you hit him?"

"Because he didn't do what you said, Joyce," John replied.

"You know it upsets him." They got in to a long argument and Jack and Joanna grabbed forks and ate the cake.

Present…

"Why didn't you do it? Why…"


	20. Ch21 Xana's Offer

Chapter 21

Xana's Offer: Yumi

Yumi was taking a bath when she got tired. She tried to stay awake, but couldn't. She fell asleep.

"Yumi…" a voice was saying. "Yumi?"

"Who's there?" She looked around and saw a hooded figure. It stood there, without moving. Then it spoke again.

"Yumi, I know that there's something you want, and I can give it to you," it said.

"Who are you?"

"Why would I answer that when you already know who I am?"

"Xana."

"Correct. I can give you anything. Anything at all. All I want you to do is kill your friends the next time you're in my sector. No monsters will attack you, I promise."

"I don't care, Xana. They're my friends and I would never attack them."

"Not even for all the money in the world?"

"Friendship is worth more than all the money in the world."

"If that's the way you feel, then you'll die with the rest of your friends." The figure started running for Yumi, and pushed her down.

Yumi immediately woke up under the soapy water. She struggled for the surface. When she got there, she thought. Was it just a dream, or something more?


	21. Ch22 Ciari

Chapter 22

Ciari

"Hmm…Highly strange, Yumi. You seem to be having some problems in the real world. Your want for Ulrich is turning your dreams into nightmares. It is very clear that you both need each other very much," David said.

"But why was it Xana?" she asked.

"Probably because your subconscious believes that he can give you anything."

"Thanks, David. Didn't want to worry my parents by talking to a shrink."

"Not a problem, Yumi. Even though I'm not licensed, I will still obey the rules and not tell anyone about your dream."

"Thanks, David." David had to continue lying to them. He didn't want to upset them.

Later…

Taylor's cell phone went off in the middle of class.

"Taylor! Must your cell phone be on during my class?" Ms. Hertz asked.

"I forgot to turn it off," Taylor said.

"That's to bad, answer it and then give it to me."

"Alright. Hello? Are you kidding? That's great. You're moving here? Alright, I'll see you when you get here." Taylor hung up. "Um…Ms. Hertz?"

"Yes?"

"Can I call my friend real fast?"

"Hurry. Take it in the hall." Taylor called David.

"What?" he answered.

"Two things, first, Ciari's coming here. Her father found a job here."

"That's great, but why did you interrupt me in the middle of my time with Kiva in the park?" David and Kiva both didn't have to take the test in their class today, so they decided to go for a walk in the park.

"Um… It interrupted Ms. Hertz class, can you spot me?"

"Uh… Again? Let me talk to Ms. Hertz," David said. Taylor walked back into the room.

"Ms. Hertz?"

"Yes, Taylor."

"Um… David Rohde wants to talk to you." He handed her the phone.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Hertz, I'll give you five Euro to not take up Taylor's cell phone."

"Alright…" she said, and then continued her lesson.

Later…

"Please, Mr. Delmas, let me and Ciari stay in the same room," Taylor pleaded. Ciari would stay at Kadic until the weekend where she when she would go home.

"Absolutely not, Taylor. That is strictly forbidden," Mr. Delmas said.

"I can pay you, anything you want, you can get. How about 500 Euro?"

"How could you come up with that?"

"I've got a friend who will lend me the money."

"You mean David?"

"Yes."

"You're sure of that."

"Yes."

"Alright, but anything inappropriate that I find out about, you two will be sleeping on opposite sides of the campus. Understand?" he asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Delmas. Thank you so much."

Later…

Taylor waited at the airport for Ciari and her family to arrive. Ciari was a brown haired girl a little shorter than Taylor. She loved Taylor and he loved her, but they wouldn't ever admit it. Ciari had a little sister, Carry. Carry was a nine year old brunet with a hearing disorder. Ciari's mom, Immy (Amy), was a typical mother who loved her family. Ciari's dad, Gahn (John), was hard working man who was replaced by a computer to be the accountant.

"Flight 7578 from New York to France is now arriving," the intercom said. Taylor started to pace the floor. He would be so glad to see Ciari; he needed to tell her that he loved her. She needed to do the same thing. Then, she walked through the door.

"Taylor!" she shouted in joy. She ran up to him. They embraced for a minute, but it felt like hours to them.

"Come on! We've got to get you to Kadic in to your room," Taylor said.

That Night…

Taylor walked into their room in his shorts after taking a shower. Ciari kissed him as he entered the room. She smiled and closed the door.

* * *

A/N: I know it's suggestive, but my friend that I based Taylor off of really wanted it. I told him that was the most I would do.

P.S. In my next chapter, Xana makes an offer to David.


	22. Ch23 Xana's Offer: David

Chapter 23

Xana's Offer: David

David was writing his book when he started to fall asleep. He kept typing.

Then, David fell asleep.

"David…David…I know you can hear me."

"I can Xana…show yourself." The hooded figure stepped out of the shadows.

"What do you want with us Xana?"

"I want you to help me. You can do it, and I know you can give them to me. You know what I can give you."

"Go to Hell, Xana!" David yelled.

"Where's that?" Xana asked.

"Where I'm going to send you when we defeat you. I designed it just for you. I'll make sure you spend the rest of eternity in the fiery depths of Hell."

"Not if I send you there first."

"Xana, you go to Hell and never bother us again!"

"Even if I do go to Hell, I'll still haunt you. You will never be able to get rid of me. Then, when you all die when I kill you, I'll send you to Hell. You'll burn in its fiery depths."

"To Hell with you Xana! And to Hell with all your monsters! You will die, Xana. I will make sure of it! To Hell!" David was shouting madly.

He woke up with the sound of the alarm clock. He now knew that Xana's offers were real. He couldn't tell the others. He didn't want to panic them.


	23. Ch24 Xana's Newest Monster

Chapter 24

Xana's Newest Monster

"Too many of my monsters are dead because of those children. One of them claimed that they would never surrender to me. David claimed he would send me to a computer program he called Hell. They will lose and I will send them there. That's why I made you, Osmium. You will be able to kill them," Xana said. Osmium was a robot that Xana had been constructing ever since David and Taylor went into Lyoko. He was a tall robot, modeled after the ones he made in the factory. He equipped him with several weapons. A crossbow, a sword modeled after Excalibur, spears, and a shield. "Every time you lose all your life points, instead of getting destroyed, you'll come back here."

"So, what happens when they're dead?" Osmium asked.

"I'll send them to Hell."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because David swore that he would send me there, and I turned it on him."

"Alright, the next time they come, they will die," the robot's eyes glowed red with curiosity. He had always wanted to kill something other than Xana's monsters. He trained for a long time before this day had come.

"The humans will fall, master..." Osmium's voice drifted off.

"They had better, Osmium. Or you will end up in hell."

"I understand, master."

* * *

A/N: I know its a short chapter, sorry. My next chapter's much longer. Another Xana attack. 


	24. Ch25 Xana Attack 5

Chapter 25

Xana Attack 6

"Taylor, you wouldn't keep any secrets from me, would you?" Ciari asked.

"Never, Ciari. How could I keep secrets from you?"

"It's just…I feel like you're keeping something from me. I know you are."

"Ciari…it's not exactly easy to explain."

"Well, just say it anyway."

"Okay. When we first got here, David over heard Odd say something about Xana and Aelita."

"Who are they?"

"That's what he thought too. He got onto the Internet and hacked some government files. It said all about Lyoko, a virtual program. When we see David, I'll ask him to pull it up for you."

"Why would you keep that from me?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Thank you, Taylor." She kissed him.

Later…

"Attention: this is a test of the Emergency Broadcast System." Jeremie had the news on and they were doing the weekly test. He was working on the anti-virus for Aelita. "Remember, this is only a tes-we interrupt the test with a special news cast bulletin." This caught Jeremie's attention. "There are several reports a strange man killing people, we have a tape."

Two people were talking. Then a man, dressed in an over coat and had white hair, walked up behind one of them and tapped him on the shoulder to make him move. The man, now annoyed, kept talking. Then the white haired man pulled out a gun. It was a .50 AE, one of the most powerful handheld guns in the world. He tapped the man on the shoulder with the gun. "WHAT?" he screamed. The white haired man didn't reply. Instead, he shot him, and then shot the woman he was talking to, who was running away.

"We believe he's heading for Kadic Academy," the news anchor said. "We don't why, but he's very dangerous."

"Son -of-a," Jeremie said. He started the superscan. The tower was found almost immediately. "Jesus Christ!" he yelled. He ran to find the others.

Kadic Gate…

The white haired man walked up to the closed gate. The gardener, Michel Rouiller, saw him and walked up to him.

"Hello, sir. Schools over. You can come back tomorrow," Michel said. The white haired man said nothing. "You need to leave." Still no reply. "God! What do I have to say to get you out of here!" That was his big mistake. Xana hadn't planned on killing the gardener, but this threw him over the edge. The white haired man pulled out his gun. "What are you doing?"

Instead of being silent, this time, the white haired man spoke. "Getting you out of the way. You could have just opened the gate and not been harmed. But unfortunately, you had to get in my way." He cocked his gun. "You could have lived, Michel, but not today." The white haired man pulled the trigger. The gardener fell back. The white haired man climbed over the gate. He kicked the gardener aside. He continued to walk toward the school.

As he walked near the soccer field, he noticed students playing soccer. He decided to watch for a minute. One of the students kicked the ball straight at him. "Look out!" the kid yelled. The white haired man reacted quickly by taking out gun and shooting the ball.

"Why did you do that?" another kid asked. The white haired man said nothing and walked to the cafeteria. He still had his gun out, just in case he found them. He walked in with his gun raised. Everyone panicked. He shot his gun straight up and everyone stopped.

"Does anyone know where Jeremie and his friends are?" the white haired man asked. No one in the cafeteria answered instead they stared at him, too afraid to speak. He shot his gun again. "Tell me!"

"Get out of here!" Rosa Petitjean commanded. "You have no business here!"

"Well then tell me where Jeremie and his friends are! NOW!"

"I said for you to-" Rosa was interrupted by Herve.

"They're in the court yard," he said.

"Herve!" Rosa said.

"Thank you. For your reward, I shall give you a choice. I'll kill one of you, but leave the rest," the white haired man said. "Herve, who do you want me to kill?"

This was a hard decision for him. "Kill me. I don't want anyone else to get hurt, especially you Sissy."

"That's your decision, Herve. It was a mistake, but I don't give anyone a second choice." He pulled the trigger. When Herve fell back, Rosa went crazy.

"You heartless demonic creature! You had to shoot him, didn't you?" She ran straight for him.

"Yes, I suppose did." He pulled the trigger again. The bullet hit the cafeteria worker. She fell. The students panicked again. He walked out towards the court yard.

When he got there, he was too late. Jeremie had already warned them. "So, you want to play a game of hide and seek, eh? Well, I guess I can play along," he said with a smile.

The Factory…

Mr. Zanaz had stopped the gang at the end of the bridge. "I'm tired of you children constantly sneaking into my factory, which has become my home." He was trying to make them leave.

"Mr. Zanaz, please. It's an emergency," Aelita pleaded.

"Absolutely not. You can not enter this building."

"Mr. Zanaz, it's a matter of life and death," Ulrich said.

"Yes, your life and death."

"You're the most inconsiderate, heartless, emotionless man on the face of the Earth!" Yumi said.

"Yes, you might think that but-" He fell over. Blood seeped from underneath him.

"I've found you!" the white haired man yelled.

"Son-of-a!" David said.

"Yes, I suppose you think that way." He started to walk closer. The gate was still locked. Jeremie started to mess with it. "You don't seem to get it, children. I will win. I've got you right where I want you." The white haired man voice changed in the middle of it, into the horrible voice Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and David had heard in their dreams.

"I've got it!" Jeremie yelled. He pushed open the gate and started to run inside, with Aelita, Taylor, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd behind him. The white haired man started to shoot at them, but missed. He turned around. Ciari, David, and Kiva were standing there.

"So, who's going to die first?" the white haired man asked.

"What do you want, Xana?" Kiva asked.

"World Domination. You could have lived if you hadn't of gotten in my way."

Lyoko…

"Okay, guys. The tower is about three miles west."

"All right, Jeremie," Aelita said.

"Come on, Jeremie. What's taking you so long with our vehicles?" Odd asked.

"Alright, alright. Here they come." The vehicles appeared. They all got on to theirs. They were riding along for a little while. Then, every vehicle disappeared. "Watch out! It's one of Xana's monsters!" Osmium approached, sword drawn.

"Who are you?" Taylor demanded.

"I am Osmium. My master, Xana, has sent me to destroy you." It pulled out one its spears. "You all now belong to Xana. You will all end up in Hell."

"Not today, Osmium," Taylor said. He drew his swords. "We will win! Not Xana."

"As you say. But your predictions are wrong, Taylor." They started to fight.

"Quick, we need to get to the tower," Ulrich said.

"There it is!" Yumi said. She pointed it out.

"Get there now!" Jeremie screamed. "Osmium will be there in a second." They kept running towards the tower. The Skipazoa was there.

"Look out!" Taylor said. But it was to late. Osmium had thrown his spears. He hit all of them but Aelita. The Skipazoa grabbed Aelita and started to take her memory.

"Taylor, you have to help Aelita!" Jeremie said.

"Alright." He ran up to the Skipazoa and started to hit it. As soon as it let go of Aelita, Osmium shot his crossbow. It hit Taylor directly.

"Oh, no. Taylor!" Aelita said. She had no one to defend her now.

"I'm sorry, Aelita. I wish I could kill you, but Xana has forbidden it. You shall not be here for long though." Aelita ran for the tower again. She was hoping to get there before Osmium could. She got inside the tower and deactivated it.

"Return to the past now…" Jeremie said.

Kadic…

"Why Xana? Why do you want the world?" Kiva asked.

"Because it is my rightful place. I deserve the world and all of its people." He raised his gun again. He aimed at Kiva. As he started to pull the trigger, David pushed her out of the way. The bullet skid across his shoulder. He winced with the pain. The white haired man continued to shoot at them as they ran. He shot again and hit Kiva in the leg. She screamed as the bullet went through her leg.

"No!" David yelled. He turned back to face the white haired man. "Xana, if you want me dead, then kill me!"

"As you wish." He pulled the trigger again. The bullet stopped in mid air. David gave a sigh of relief. Then, he saw the back in time machine work.

Kadic…

"We really have to watch out now. With Xana's new guy and all," Aelita said.

"That last one was a close call. He killed a lot of people," Taylor said.

"But still, it wasn't as bad as it could have been," Ciari said.

* * *

A/N: Hey, I need another person. Give me a name, how you look, and how you act. 


	25. Ch26 Xana's Offer: Jack

Chapter 26

Xana's Offer: Jack

Jack was talking to himself. "I'm getting tired. Maybe I'll go to sleep." And he did.

"Jack…" a voice said. "Jack."

"Who's there?" he asked.

"That doesn't matter. You see I can help you achieve your ultimate goal, revenge against David."

"How do you know about that?" he asked.

"I've been watching you."

"Why?"

"Ever since I saw you try to kill Yumi, I knew you'd make a worthy friend. You just have to make sure that they go into my world. That's all."

"I want them DEAD."

"And they will be. All of them."

"I don't want David to die. I want everyone he cares about to die. I want to kill them! He took my friends away, so I'm going to take his away!"

"I know, but if you join me, I'll show you that killing them all will be better."

"You don't know what I think will be better!"

"Then you're only going to get in my-"

"I don't freakin' care! You'll die along with the rest of them! I'll make sure of that!"

Jack woke up immediately. It had to be a dream, didn't it? He had dreams like that ever since he got smart. But, in the back of his mind, he thought it was real.


	26. Ch27 A Trip to London

Chapter 27

A Trip to England

It was approaching Valentine's Day and David hadn't quite thought of a gift for Kiva. She loved her gift a couple of years ago, Conroe, but she didn't really like her gift last year, a trip Washington D.C. She only liked the library of congress. He wanted to take her on a trip, but he didn't know where. He walked into a travel agent's office hoping to find the perfect place.

"Hello. I am Mary Doweather. How may I help you?" the woman said.

"I'm looking for a place to take my girl friend as a Valentine's Day present," David said.

"I believe I have the perfect trip for you. It's a trip to London. All expenses are included in the price. How ever, I don't think you can afford it."

"I can. How much is it?"

"About a400 Euro."

"That's it?"

"Yes, I believe it is."

"I can afford that."

"Okay, I guess you can right a check or something."

"Okay."

Valentine's Day…

"Kiva, I have something for you," David said.

"It's a trip to London."

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely. It's three weeks in London. We'll be able to do and see everything anyone ever wanted to do."

"Oh, thank you, David. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome. Our flight leaves in six hours. I already got our work from our teachers and its done."

* * *

A/N: Kiva and David will be gone for a few chapters. Sorry fans. Taylor isn't mentioned enough. 


	27. Ch28 Jack's Memories

Chapter 28

Jack's Memories

19 Years Ago…

"John, stop it! You're hurting him!" Joyce screamed. John was hitting Jack really hard. Jack couldn't do anything but cry.

"I'll hit my son all I want! I told him not to watch that channel!" John screamed back. Joanna was at her friend's house. Joyce was glad of that.

"If he can't watch it, then why do we have it?" Joyce asked.

"Because I watch it! You heard him repeat the words on that show! Completely unacceptable!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't leave the remote lying around, John."

"Shut up, Joyce!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"I'll yell at any one I want to, Joyce. Even you."

"Stop hitting him!" That didn't stop John; he only hit Jack harder. There was a knock on the door.

"What?" Jack yelled in rage.

"It's the police! Open up!" They said from behind the door.

"Leave! This is none of your business!" he screamed.

"Sir, we've had several reports of sever child abuse in this house!"

"Who called?"

"Your neighbor!" This only caused John to hit his son harder.

"Did you rat me out to your friend, boy?" Jack and the neighbor's son, Aaron, were good friends. Aaron was one of the only ones that didn't make fun of him.

"N-n-no, sir, dad," he stammered. Jack had lied. His dad knew.

"You little liar!" He began to hit Jack again. Jack started to cry even louder.

"Open the door!" the police screamed. They began to knock the door down. John took his rage out on his son. The police knocked down the door. They struggled to get John off of Jack. When they did, Jack stayed on the ground crying while Joyce tried to comfort him.

Present…

"I still don't know why…I didn't kill her…I had her right where I wanted her…I could have killed her…"

15 Years Ago…

Jack was eating a bowl of cereal while his mom paced the floor.

"Where is she?" Joyce kept asking her self.

"Who, mommy?" Jack asked.

"Joanna. She's not home yet." Joanna had stayed to night over at a friend's house and wasn't back yet like she was suppose to be.

"Joanna not back yet?" he asked. He started to worry.

"No, honey, she's not." Then there was a knock on the door. The door was locked so it was probably Joanna. Joyce gave a huge sigh of relief. She went to open the door, and the police were there. She got even more worried than she was before.

"Mrs. Scarcraw?" the police officer asked.

"Ms. What is it?" Joyce said, afraid of the answer.

"I'm afraid I have horrible news. Your daughter, Joanna, died. She was found in an alley out side of the gas station a couple of blocks away. She was rushed to the hospital. She told us her name and that she wanted to see her brother. We believe she was caught from behind and her neck was cut with a knife," the officer explained. Joyce was crying loudly. She closed the door and turned around. Jack hadn't heard what the officer had said, but he knew something was upsetting his mom.

"What wrong?" he asked.

"Your sister is gone."

"I know. Friend's house."

"No, Jack. She's gone forever."

"She move to live with dad?"

"No. She's dead."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when you kitten, Mittens, fell asleep forever and you could never play with him again?" Joyce said between sobs.

"Yeah. That sad."

"That's what happened to your sister."

"What…? Stop joke. It not funny." Jack started to tear up.

"It's not a joke, honey. Joyce is dead." Jack and Joyce just cried. They cried for hours.

Present…

That was when Jack realized why he didn't kill Yumi. He didn't want what happened to his sister happen to anyone else.


	28. Ch29 Jeremie and Aelita

Chapter 29

Jeremie and Aelita

Jeremie was still working on the anti-virus for Aelita. It wasn't going as fast as he had hoped. He kept getting distracted. He kept thinking about what Aelita would do once the virus was gone. He wondered if she felt the same way about him as he did about her. He needed to know, but he didn't know how to ask her.

Aelita wondered the exact same thing. She really loved Jeremie and was very grateful that he was taking so much time out of his life for her. She didn't know how to thank him. What would be enough for him? She couldn't think of anything that would be enough to thank him properly. Well, she did think of one thing, but would a kiss really be good?

Saturday…

"Aelita, can I speak with you?" Jeremie asked.

"Of course, Jeremie. Good bye, Conroe." David and Kiva had decided to leave Conroe at Kadic Academy. Conroe gave a low bark and went to sleep on Kiva's bed. Aelita closed to door. She turned around and Jeremie forced a kiss on her. She didn't know how to react. Should she go with it? She wanted to. Or should she push him away? She just didn't know what to do. She decided to accept it. When Jeremie pulled away, Aelita kissed him back.

Odd cleared his throat. Aelita pulled away from Jeremie.

"Odd! How long were you standing they're?" Jeremie asked.

"Long enough. You two have a room. You could use it you know," Odd said.

"You've got a brain, Odd, that you could use," Taylor said from behind. "Give 'em a break, Odd. You give everyone else breaks."

"So, I'd have more fun watching paint dry…or watching grass grow…or watching ice melt…or watching iron rust."

"Congratulations, Odd. You killed a good three minutes of our life," Taylor said.

"Good for me," Odd said.

"Now, if you two will excuse us…" Jeremie said.

"Oh, right. See you two later," Taylor said as he walked away.

"Yeah." Odd walked the other way.

"Now, where were we?" Aelita asked.

"I think it was right here…" Jeremie started to kiss her again. He thought Aelita was thanking him and this was the perfect way to do it.


	29. Ch30 A Great Sin

The following chapter contains religious views. They do not express the views of the aurthor.

* * *

Chapter 30

The Great Sins

Father Aranger was in the confession box waiting for a normal person to come in. He was tired. He thought he had heard everything, until a man came in.

"Forgive for disturbing you, Father," he said politely.

"It's okay, my son," Aranger said. "What is bothering you?"

"Well…I think I may have sinned. I don't know."

"Tell me about it."

"Well…I don't remember how long ago, but I was part of a secret government scientist team to create a virtual paradise. We did."

"Creating a heaven on Earth is nothing like a sin, my son."

"No…not that. It's this thing we made to help us. It got smart enough to realize that it didn't have to listen to us. It's killed so many people…I have seen it with my own eyes, father…I have wondered if I have sinned…"

"You made Heaven on this Earth and a psychopathic monster. You have sinned but the lord will forgive you if you made a heaven for people."

"Thank you, Father."

"You can leave now."

"Good Bye…" he said as he walked out.

"I knew that heaven could be reached without dieing. I must call the Pope," Father Aranger said to him self. He dialed the number.

"Hello?" the Pope answered.

"Excuse me, your holiness, but I just had a confession that was really strange."

"You think so, don't you, Father Aranger."

"Yes, a man claims to have created a heaven on Earth. A virtual paradise. He told me this because he also told me that the computer program they made it with is a psychopathic monster."

"A heaven on Earth? You must be crazy, Aranger. You know heaven can only be reached if you are free of unforgiven sin."

"I don't think that's a word, your holiness."

"That doesn't matter. It was probably a lie."

"But what if one did do it. Would they have sinned a great sin and go to Hell?"

"Yes. Only God's heaven is the real heaven. Because of the monster he's considered a murderer in this church."

"Would God forgive him for his sin?"

"No. He would not."

"But he forgives everything else, Pope."

"That doesn't matter. He would go to Hell. If that poor soul ever comes back in, tell him that it was a sin and that he will go to Hell for all eternity."

"Yes, your holiness." Father Aranger hung up his phone. "That poor man. It's not his fault. Please, great lord, forgive him."

Israel…

"I must know, have I sinned?"

"Yes you have, Portana. You have sinned against Allah. You have broken a sacred law of Islamic religion."

"But-"

"You will not go to heaven."

It was like that all over the world. All the scientists that created Lyoko, Christen, Jewish, Islamic, Hindu, even Buddhist were told that they had broken the most sacred law and were going to Hell. Their Gods weren't going to let them in to their heaven.

* * *

A/N: So, um… Do you think they had sinned? I mean, it was an accident after all. 


	30. Ch31 Xana's New Approach

Chapter 31

Xana's New Approach

"So, let me get this straight. I kill nine kids, and you give me, how much?" Joey asked. Joey was a hit man. He had killed a lot of people and never got caught. He was talking to a man with strange eyes then.

"Fifteen million dollars," the man said. They were in America. "And, I will pay for any expenses you take. You just need to kill those children."

"Give me a week, and those kids will be at the bottom of an ocean."

"No! There's a factory near the school. Take them there. Put them in the elevator. Then leave. A briefcase will be waiting for you."

"Wow, nine kids, fifteen million dollars. About one point six million per kid."

"But you will only get paid if you kill them all."

"Yes, sir."

Three Days Later, Kadic…

David and Kiva were arriving back to day. They had the best time in England, but they missed Conroe terribly. When they found him, he barked loudly with joy.

"Quiet, Conroe," David said. He got quieter. They pet him and took him out side. They met up with the others.

"Well, the two love birds are back," Odd said.

"Shut up, Odd," Kiva said.

"Well, you should have seen these two." Odd pointed at Jeremie and Aelita, who were holding hands. "They were making out every spare second."

"Odd, you're lying," Jeremie said.

"It's not that far from the truth, Jeremie," Ulrich said.

"He's right, Jeremie," Aelita said.

"Well…it's not…what if a teacher saw?" Jeremie asked.

"So?" Ciari said.

"Come on, Jeremie," Aelita pleaded.

"Alright." He kissed her again.

"Yeah, that's right, Romeo," Kiva said.

"Oh, you come off it. You and David make out as much as anyone else around here," Taylor said.

"Yeah, well-" David was cut off by a cry of pain. It came from the gardener. "What the hell was that?"

"Sounded like someone got stabbed." They ran to see the gardener. He was lying on the ground, writhing in pain. There was a stab wound on his chest that went through his back.

"Who did this to you?" Yumi asked.

"Look behind you, Yumi!" a voice called out. They turned around and saw a tall man holding a sword.

"Xana! You have to kill us again?" Taylor said.

"Xana? He's my employer. He's paying me fifteen million dollars to kill nine simple kids. There was something up with his eyes though," the hit man said. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot my manners. I'm Joey Tribanosci. I am a hit man for the mafia. I've killed ten men, six women, and several police officers. I've never killed children before. This will definitely be a first."

"You're going to kill nine kids? How coward is that?" Ulrich asked.

"It's a job, Ulrich. My employer has also told me your names."

"So why'd you kill the gardener?" Odd asked.

"He got in my way. Now, it's time for you children to die."

"Are you so sure about that?" Odd asked.

"Yes." Joey ran up to Odd. Odd tried to move, but wasn't fast enough. Joey killed him.

"Odd!" Aelita cried.

"You're next, Aelita." He ran up. Jeremie got in his way. The sword went straight through his stomach.

"Jeremie!" Aelita held him in her arms.

"Aelita. You need to go and activate the jump back in time," he said weakly. He died too. Aelita was crying, but she did what Jeremie said. She ran for the factory.

"Ah, forget her. I'll get her later," Joey said. He chased them to the cafeteria, killing Ulrich and Yumi along the way. When they got there, he killed Ciari, Kiva, and Taylor. David could only sit there, crying for his dead friends. "So, how would you like me to kill you?"

"I don't care. At least I'd be with them. Kill me," David said.

"As you wish." Joey raised his sword, ready to bring it down with full force. All of a sudden, there was a shard sound of metal scraping against metal. Then Joey cried out in pain. An arrow was lodged in his chest. He fell down, dead.

"No!" David screamed.

"Looks like I don't have to kill anyone to get my revenge, David," a familiar voice said.

"Jack?" David said.

"Now you will know the pain I feel about me having no friends."

"I didn't kill them, Jack."

"It doesn't matter."

"It not okay, but it will go back to the way it was."

"What do you mean?"

"Aelita is starting the jump back in time."

"What are you talking about?"

"Any second now. There it is." Aelita had started to jump back in time.

A week later…

"He almost seceded. He killed all of you," David said.

"But we're back now, that's all that matters," Kiva said.

"But, I still thought I lost you."

"You did. But I'm back."


	31. Ch5 American kadics

Chapter 5

American Kadics

"Hello David," Ms. Hertz said.

"Hello," he replied.

"Why don't you sit next to Yumi." David walked over next to Yumi and sat down.

"Now, can any one tell me what could happen if a meteor hit Earth?" Ms. Hertz asked.

David raised his hand. "Yes?" she asked him.

"Well, it really depends on how big it is. It could virtually destroy the world. Some smaller meteors would wipe out life within a hundred miles and plunge the world in to a nuclear winter. However, most meteors that could hit Earth won't do much damage."

Just before class was over, David said something.

"My friend Taylor really likes you."

"I noticed. He's kind of cute." Yumi said. "At lunch, tell him to talk to me."

"No problem, Yumi."

* * *

Lunch 

David told Taylor to talk to Yumi.

"Hey, Taylor. What sport got you here?" Yumi asked him. "You look like a football guy."

"I am," Taylor said. "Star tailback of America, well at least not in the NFL. I also play soccer, but not that much."

"Really? You should play with us sometime."

* * *

P.E.: Taylor 

"Ok students, today we will run the track a dozen times. When I blow my whistle, begin. Three, two, one!" the whistle sounded and half the seventh graders had to take off. Taylor waited a few seconds and then took off. He got ahead of everyone quickly. In about fifteen minutes, he had run around the track 7 times. When he finished, he kept running. He got to 22 laps when everyone else was done. Jim kept telling him he could stop, but he didn't want to. It was amazing to see a 12 year old American kid take off like that.


End file.
